Passion and Fury
by Fushigi Rockna
Summary: From the remains of Roy Mustang comes the new Lust....[prequel to Lust and Wrath] [homunculus RoyxHughes]
1. Act 1

**AN: **this is the second part in a four part series. It's the prequel to the first part, 'Lust and Wrath'. It has also been split up into acts when I wanted it to be all one piece – it was just getting too long, I didn't want my readers to have to go through a ridiculously long piece of work all in one sitting.

So here it is. I tried to capture the mindset of a newborn homunculus as best I could. Enjoy.

-

What just happened? Suddenly, in a burst of energy, it was there. It had no recollection of anything before hand. No development in the womb of a sacred mother. No slow, gradual and careful easement into creation. No birth. Not even darkness. Just this very moment. The exact moment its life was made. It was like a twisted, undeveloped fetus, ripped cruelly from the womb half done, the other parts slapped on in a sloppy and unprofessional manner, then hastily thrown into the world as this mess. Something obviously not crafted by the gentle and caring hand of nature, but by the rough, impatient hand of man.

There was no thought; the brain was no where near ready to comprehend and carry out something so civilized. It wasn't even fully prepared to send messages to the rest of the body, which was equally as underdeveloped. It was struggling just to perform the simplest tasks. But it was a fast learner. Breathing. How was that done? It gasped in desperation, subconsciously knowing it was sending signals to the organs in its unfinished chest. Finally, after so many tries, an inhale. Then an exhale with a loud hiss. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. The pattern was down pat and became the first achievement.

A twitch here, a twitch there. This was the first acknowledgement; that it had limbs. It tried to move but this proved to be far more difficult than breathing.

Then, three of the senses began to kick in. First there was touch. It became aware that the temperature of the floor it lay on was lower than the air surrounding. Thus, the first feeling was cold.

Hearing following. At first, it all sounded distant, but gradually the sounds became louder and easier to make out. Although it could not understand the words, it understood that sound was being made. One word, which it somehow seemed to understand, stuck out:

"Roy! Roy!"

And so, the first sound heard was _Roy_.

Finally, came the much anticipated sight. A realization that there were lids that could be opened and closed came to the brain, and it focused on those. Like doors they opened and light poured in. The eyes quickly learnt how to focus, and the creation saw its first sight.

It happened to be a face. Short black hair, a ridiculously long, pointy strand in the front, a bit of a beard, and most striking of all, dark purple eyes with narrow slits for pupils. It was also a face locked in disgust, and at the sight of the disgust, the creation felt its first 'emotion' way ahead of schedule: shame.

"What the hell…? Mother! What have you done to my Roy! Where is he?!" the face screamed in horror.

Another face came into the picture, with features that were quite different; tender and soft, with a few wrinkles indicating age. It was also far more dignified and distinct.

"Calm down Wrath. You're going to hurt his feelings."

Wrath looked back at the new homunculus with disbelief.

"No…that can't be…that…_thing_ can't be my Roy!" he yelled.

"Well, no, it's not your Roy. Your Roy is dead." Mother replied.

Wrath's face twisted up in a collaboration of emotions.

"What!? But you said…!"

"You came to me Wrath and asked me to give him new life as a homunculus like you. And that is what I did. This new life of his will no longer be called Roy. Instead, he will be _Lust_."

Wrath did not seem to approve.

The newborn homunculus however, since he was unable to understand a word they were saying, was busy discovering there was another part he could breathe through. Upon this discovery, the sense of smell went into use. A harsh fume of various minerals mixed with blood wafted in and became his first smell.

"I still refuse to believe this thing is a homunculus like us, never mind the man I love." Wrath went on to Mother.

"Oh? And why not?" Mother asked.

"Look at…_it_! It's hideous! It's just a mass of parts! It's your _fuck up_!"

"Wrath!" A new voice objected. "Watch your tongue! After Mother worked so hard and lost god knows what this time just to bring back your little boyfriend-!"

"Don't you talk about him like that!"

"It's okay, Sister." Mother said coolly to her young apprentice, who stood just a little off to her side. "He just doesn't know.

"I assume you've forgotten then, Wrath?"

"Forgotten what?"

"That when I first found you, you looked exactly the same."

Wrath's eyes went wide and he remained silent for Mother to explain.

"As did Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Pride and Sloth. You all looked like that at first. Eventually, you take on the shapes you have now."

Wrath was silent. Then: "Really?"

"Yes."

"So…you mean that eventually, he'll start…looking like Roy again?" he asked, glancing at the newcomer.

"I guarantee." Mother smiled. "But…not unless he gets these…"

She motioned her head at Sister, who quickly went to fetch the bag prepared for this human transmutation. She brought it back to Mother, who slipped her hand inside and pulled out a handful of red stones. She turned to Wrath. "Do you want to feed him?"

The question caught the homunculus entirely off guard. "Huh!?"

"He's your lover after all. Here. Hold out your hand. Just show these to him, and let him eat them off your palm. I'm feeling rather weak; no doubt I lost an organ this time. So, you give them to him."

Her hand was outstretched to him. After a moment of contemplating, he hesitantly positioned his hand under hers and allowed the red stones to drop into it. After a small jab from Mother ("Refrain from eating them yourself, though."), Wrath slowly approached the new homunculus, Lust.

The aforementioned homunculus was starting to finally make a limb move, when he noticed the first face he ever saw kneel down on one knee before him, hand outstretched. His eyes were drawn to the red. What were those?

"Come on…eat them…" the face ordered awkwardly. But the command could not be comprehended.

"Eat." the face said again, getting annoyed. He shoved his hand right under the newborn's nose.

Finally, the creation got the wild idea of finding out what that big hole in his face lined with jagged edges was for, and begun to eat the red stones.

At first, it was a ginger testing. Then it became devouring. This was when the last sense, taste, came out of dormancy. The red stones were hard and crunchy, but bittersweet. A delicious treat he couldn't get enough of. He didn't know it at the time, but his first taste was human lives. When they were all gone, he wanted more. He now had his first instinct; _craving_.

Immediately, the stones began to take effect. The lives collected in the stones of humans who had time to develop within the security of a womb were giving this fetal creature what it needed to develop itself. Holes in his body where blood and other fluids trickled out covered and disappeared. A few limbs started the long process of getting in the right position and suddenly weren't too hard to move anymore. The lungs in the chest became stronger and his breathing ceased having a hissing sound. But most of all was the help given to the brain. It had a long way to go, but already the difference was known to the homunculus.

And suddenly, out of a part of his brain far back, locked away before, came a sequence of images. Fire. People. More fire. The face before him. The face before him but somehow different, with bright golden eyes instead of purple and glasses. Lots of fire. It was all so fast, and as quickly as it came, it went back into the far reaches of the brain, locked away once more.

It was thanks to this rapid slideshow that Lust had his first thought, once more, far, far ahead of schedule:

_Maes…_

-:-

Wrath waited for months.

For months Mother fed Lust red stones, and for months Wrath watched over him, waiting for the mass to become the man he loved and saw die. For months Wrath put up with the harsh words Pride and Envy uttered about their newest kin. For months he tried his hardest to hold in his anger at the two, and nurture Lust as best he could.

And for months Lust developed. Not only did the time in the womb have to be made up for, but so did at least twenty years of life. The body was slowly but surely coming along, but the mentality was a bit of a different story…

Finally, after so long, Lust woke up.

It was acknowledged as his first time waking up as it was the first time his brain had the idea of waking up. Thought. He was thinking. He could comprehend. Not well, but still. His brain was now developed. As was his body.

"Good morning." a familiar voice began overhead.

Lust looked up and saw the face he had seen for months. But only now was he able to understand it was a face he was seeing, the face of a male, and of someone he in truth did not know. He also realized he was lying on a bed, covered with a warm sheet.

"Can you understand me, Roy?" the familiar face asked.

Lust looked up with innocence and confusion. That name called out to some far part of his brain…

He nodded, unsure of what else to do.

"Your body is done…look at you. You're gorgeous. Mother even made you look like you're back in your twenties…" The face looked ready to cry.

Lust sat up, currently ignoring the face. He was busy examining how his limbs were able to move now, and how he was able to command them to move without a hitch.

Then, his left hand was grabbed by the other homunculus in the room.

"Roy, I've waited so long. Now…I know we can be happy…"

He pulled something out of his pocket then, and attempted sliding it onto Lust's ring finger.

And with the innocence of a child, Lust's nails suddenly grew very long.

-:-

"Mother!"

Sister looked up from her preparing of medicine irritated. "It's Wrath again. What'd he do this time?"

Mother merely sighed, then got out of her chair and proceeded towards the source of the voice, no doubt Lust's bedroom.

When she opened the door, she found Wrath pinned to the wall by ten long black nails and Lust sitting oblivious on his bed, as if he didn't have a clue in the world. The nails were his.

"Help?"

-:-

Lust examined himself in the mirror. He brought his hands up and ran them through the mass of soft, ebony hair on his head. How nice it felt. He had no idea he even had hair. Then his attention was brought to his eyes. So much like the familiar face's; purple with narrow slits, but his appeared even darker and were bigger. They seemed more like Mother and Sister's - more 'feminine'. He was unfamiliar with the concept of clothes right now and so was able to examine his body in full nudity this time around. Something in the mirror caught his eye and his fingers migrated to the red marking on his chest; the ouroboros - the snake that eats its own tail. Idly, he traced it, with naturally black, deadly nails.

As Lust examined himself, Mother was having a sit down with Wrath.

"Now what exactly were you doing Wrath?" she asked.

Wrath had swiftly picked up the ring (having been tossed to the ground) the instant he was free and Mother had her back turned. It was now securely hidden in his pocket once more.

"I held his hand that was it." he lied.

"Well, it's obvious what happened. Wrath, you have to understand Lust has the mentality of a newborn child…"

"Still!?" he exclaimed.

"Before he only had animal mentality. Now that his mind is finally working and he's finally thinking, it is functioning like that of a human. That being said, everything is new to him and he will be acting with the innocence of a child. He probably didn't mean to stab you Wrath, but was caught off guard by you grabbing his hand and activated his powers…"

She turned her head and looked at Lust, who was busy watching his nails shoot out, then retract; a power he had no idea he had. "After all…" Mother began. "He's been given the Ultimate Lance. And holding his hand would probably stimulate it."

"So…he's still not ready?" Wrath muttered.

Mother turned back to him and smiled in that maternal way she always did.

"Give him time, Wrath. Just be patient and supportive and you will see."

At that moment, both heard a very loud _thud_. Turning, they saw Lust on the ground.

"Ah. Still not used to walking." Mother commented.

Upon hearing that, Wrath stood up and headed over to the fallen Lust. Lust, sensing his presence, stared at him with that newborn expression. Without hesistation, Wrath helped him up.

"Then…I'll just have to give him all the love I can…" he whispered. Holding one of Lust's hands in his once again, he lowered his head and kissed it gently.

Mother said nothing regarding Wrath's use of the word 'love', but slight irritation tugged at the lines of her maternal mask.

And then, Lust did it again.

Wrath froze, five sharp nails in his chest once more. Mother sighed, exasperated.

"…looks like we have a _very_ long way to go." he muttered as he lifted up his head, just in time for Lust to curiously 'poke' (more like _impale_) his forehead.


	2. Act 2

"Come on, mummy! Let me see if that vile thing actually looks _decent_ now!"

"You _shut your mouth_, Pride!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat Wrath? Even you have to admit your boyfriend was quite the hideous clump of flesh."

"And _you_ weren't any better! Mother said we all looked like that, even you!"

"Mmmm, I suppose you other rejects came out like that, but I was always gorgeous. Still, it's nothing to really _brag_ about Wrath."

"Would the two of you quit it?" Sister's voice cut through the air, cutting off the argument before it escalated. Good thing too, Wrath was already riled up.

Pride scoffed, and flipped her head back in the usual arrogant way, her charcoal ponytail whipping around before settling. She was covering the Ultimate Eye again, using bandages as usual, wrapped around a good half of her face. She brought up her hand to brush back one of the pieces of hair that framed her rather pretty face. A shame that such a pretty face would often be ruined by marks of malice, annoyance and anger.

"I don't see why I have to listen to a human like you An-" she begun snidely, losing the previous tone of devious mockery she had just moments before.

"Pride." Mother cut off this time. "Behave or else I won't let you see Lust."

Pride's attitude changed to cutesy mommy's girl again. "Oh! You're letting me see him, mummy?"

"MOTHER!" Wrath protested.

But Mother waved him off and headed towards Lust's room. Pride at this moment merely stuck her tongue out at Wrath before rushing after her mommy. Wrath stood, silently fuming.

"That spoiled little-"

"She was going to see him sooner or later, it's best she sees him now." a soft voice spoke from behind him.

Wrath quickly whirled around.

"Sloth!"

The affection in his voice was high. Only to Lust would it ever be higher. The eldest of the homunculi stood before him, prim and proper as always, the perfect daughter looking type. Also as always, she had literally flowed up behind him like a gentle current; silent and un noticed. "I didn't know you were back!" he exclaimed, now fully aware of his surrogate daughter's presence.

A smile played on Sloth's nymph like face. "I just returned a few minutes ago." she briefly explained. Mother had sent her out two months earlier with Gluttony and Envy to collect data on the Philosopher's Stone and to scout out alchemists that may be considering creating it.

"Ah, Sloth." Mother said, hearing the eldest's voice and turning around. "Later, give me a full report on your trip."

"Yes Mother!"

When Mother and Pride continued moving, Sister did not. She was looking in Sloth and Wrath's direction, but past them. Whispering a quick word of excuse me and offering Mother a half bow, she rushed past the two homunculi. No one paid her any mind.

"So, Lust is completed? Can I go look too, papa?" Sloth asked, as if Sister had never passed her at all.

Wrath nodded. "Of course _you_ can…" he begun, a frown forming. But he decided this was not the time to go on about how angry Pride made him. After all, Sloth's return was something to be happy about. The two begun walking in the same direction as Mother and Pride.

"How was your trip?" Wrath asked.

Sloth sighed. "Boring. Didn't find much. It seems someone in the North is investigating Red Water, but he's only in the beginning stages of his research. Envy gave him a few pushes in the right direction and a bit of coaxing, but at this moment there's not much else to do. Other than that, entirely uneventful.

"But I am excited about Lust. I'm curious as to how he looks. I never saw him when he was human after all…"

Wrath was silent. His mind was lost in memories.

Suddenly, something moving caught his eye and he jerked his head to the left. There he saw a small girl, with long, slightly wavy brown hair, and blank indigo eyes, walking on all fours like an animal. He relaxed, although annoyance and disdain were displayed clearly.

"Shoo, you dog." He muttered harshly.

Gluttony bolted off in the direction Mother went.

"Great. She's going to Lust's room too." he snarled, holding his forehead in his palm.

"She's not so bad, papa." Sloth told him.

"She's still a dog though." he replied. "Didn't Mother say so?"

"I think you follow Mother's word too often, papa. You take it like prayer."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Never mind. I believe this is Lust's room?"

They had caught up with the other two, and Mother was currently unlocking Lust's door. It had been locked for Lust's protection, and only Mother and Wrath had keys currently. Gluttony was also there, kneeling like a dog at Mother's feet, waiting for attention.

"Pride….remember, you are to _behave_." Mother warned.

"What ever do you mean, mummy? Don't I always?"

Wrath wanted to throw up.

The door opened and Pride rushed in, far too enthusiastically for Wrath's liking. He in turn ran after her, Sloth and Mother eventually walking in behind them. Gluttony remained at the door.

"Oh, is he sleeping?" Pride began, in a semi-disappointed tone. Lust was lying on his side in bed, turned towards the opposite wall, so all they could see was the back of a head and shoulders. Pride had a smirk on her face and was just about to go and aggressively wake the younger one up when Wrath managed to halt her from doing so. He approached the bed himself.

He looked down at the slumbering Lust, momentarily amazed by how beautiful he was, then leaned down, his lips just above the sleeper's ear.

"…Roy."

That single name caused Lust's eyes to snap open.

Wrath moved out of his way just in time. Quickly, the homunculus sat up, anxious to greet the other. He wore a big smile but then realized the unfamiliar company and turned to confusion.

Sloth was however impressed.

"Ah! Papa, he's so handsome!" she exclaimed, a blush creeping into her face, before she went over to introduce herself to Lust. Gluttony was starting to venture into the room now, curious by a new face.

Pride stood quiet and frozen.

"He probably can't speak yet, can he?" Sloth began, kneeling at Lust's bed and observing him. Lust was observing back.

"I'd be careful Sloth. He has a uh…..bad habit." Wrath whispered.

"A bad habit? What kind of ba-"

She paused as Lust extended a nail into her body. Wrath just sighed and shook his head.

Lust was staring in awe and confusion. Just as his nail had punctured, it became immersed in a watery membrane. Sloth had changed at that very moment.

"How does that feel? Different, eh?" she smiled at him.

Lust's face changed to one of pure excitement and he begun to puncture the water-torso with all ten nails. In and out, in and out, in and out. All this time, Sloth smiled at him, and allowed it. Wrath stared.

"You know, we're trying to get him to _stop_ doing that. Don't encourage him." he mumbled.

Meanwhile, Pride remained still.

"Mama…….? Can we talk in the hall?" she asked.

Mother's normal maternal smile was gone. Instead it was replaced with a cruel smirk that resembled Pride's to a tee, proof Pride had inherited it from her side.

"Certainly, my dear." And the two stepped out.

Before Mother even opened her mouth to ask what was on the homunculus' mind, Pride was already answering her.

"Why is he prettier than me?"

The tone in her voice was certainly not the same as the one she had used with her Mother previously, and was even colder than the one she had used with Sister. Her visible eye came off just as cold; a piercing lavender.

This did not affect Mother in the slightest.

"Oh, so you're admitting he's prettier than you? I thought you'd deny it like you do with Sloth--"

"That one is DEFINITELY not prettier than me. NONE of them surpass me in beauty. Except HIM. Blast, that Wrath has good taste in men. It's not fair Mother!"

"It's not? Why so?"

"You know very well my beauty is all I have going for me!"

"You have the Ultimate Eye my dear, and because of it you're an excellent fighter--"

"I'm trying to pretend that damn eye doesn't exist! It's the only unsightly thing on my body, it's what keeps me from being as beautiful as I could be! What good is it to me if it makes me ugly!?"

"Stop it." Mother commanded sharply. "I will not have anymore of that foolishness."

Pride sneered then looked away.

"That eye is a _gift_, Pride. A powerful one. The last Pride used it to its full extent, why can't you? Do you really value beauty that much over power?"

"…….Yes……."

"You foolish girl. And you wonder why I prefer Sister over you for a daughter."

Pride's eyes widened, and the muscles around her lips followed, as if she was about to cry or trying hard not to. She hung her head and one of her hands began fidgeting anxiously with the bandages covering the eye she hated so. Mother knew all of her first homunculus' sensitive points like the back of her hand, and was not ashamed to attack them. It was a very cruel thing to do.

"Anyways, back to what we were talking about." Mother began, moving on. "Even so, what do you expect me to do about Lust looking the way he does? It wasn't as if I had any say in Roy Mustang's appearance."

"You made him young. I heard Roy Mustang was a man in his 50's. You could've kept him an old fart." Pride pouted, after recovering from the previous words.

"Actually, I had to say, from what I observed of his corpse he aged quite well. He was still _very_ good looking. Wrath does indeed have good taste in men."

"Then you could've uglied him up!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

The vain homunculus turned completely towards the door to Lust's room, and continued her pout. Mother however regained her smirk.

"Now, now, Pride. Just think about it." she said, approaching the other and ending up behind her. "Of course you're a pretty girl, and I understand how much your beauty means to you -- you're Pride after all. However, shouldn't you as the sin of pride also want to _surround_ yourself with beautiful things?"

Pride looked back in confusion. "Hmm? Surround myself with beautiful things?"

"Yes. Like Lust for example."

The visible eye widened once more. "What exactly are you getting at Mother?"

"Exactly what I mean." Mother begun to explain, placing her hands on Pride's shoulders. "Don't think of Lust's good looks as a bad thing, look at them as a good thing."

Pride thought about it intensely. Suddenly, she realized what Mother meant.

"Mother, I doubt Wrathy will like that idea."

"And since when have you ever cared what Wrath liked or didn't like? In fact, don't you usually do things to anger him? And besides, he won't have much say in the matter when he's away."

"But Lust will go off with him, won't he?"

"Lust is never leaving this estate."

"Huh?!"

Now Pride was really confused. She wheeled around to face her creator.

"Aren't you going to send him out to collect information like the rest of us?" she asked.

"No. Lust is never leaving. I have much bigger plans for him here." Mother answered.

"Sooooooooooo……..he'll always be here…"

"Whenever you want to surround yourself with pretty things, my sweet."

Pride's mouth grew into the malicious grin it had been earlier.

"I love you, Mama!"

She then put on her brightest, cutest face and re-entered the room.

Sloth had turned back to her solid form, much to a still curious Lust's dismay, Wrath was talking to Sloth while at the same time managing to dote on Lust (the sight of a doting Wrath was enough to make Pride hurl) and Gluttony was busy gnawing away at one of Lust's long nails. When Gluttony noticed Pride coming she began to growl lowly.

"Hello, Lusty!" Pride exclaimed, drawing attention to her. Wrath sighed in disgust and annoyance, Sloth tried to smile, Gluttony continued her deep growl.

Lust on the other hand had actually retreated a bit.

"My name's Pride, but you can call me Big Sister, okay?" she told the young homunculus, crouching at his bedside.

But Lust's lip only quivered.

"Please Pride, don't make me laugh." Wrath said snidely. "I don't know what you're up to, but you're the fakest artificial human I've ever seen."

She cast him a sideways glare before returning to Lust. "Don't listen to him. Hey, why are you moving back like that?"

Lust was starting to resemble a trapped animal.

"Hey…don't be scared. It's not like I'm going to hurt you."

She extended a hand as if to try and pet him, but the moment it got close, Lust moved, clutching the sheet closely to him.

"Pride, I think you should stop that…he doesn't seem to like you…" Sloth began concerned.

"Can't blame him…" Wrath muttered.

"Shut up rejects!"

She tried again, her patience wearing thin. This time, Lust retaliated. Although she had used her eye to dodge them, she nearly avoided having five nails stuck in her chest.

Seeing the nails, Pride turned her visible eye to the newborn. He was shaking, one hand held the sheet close to him, the other outstretched and of course with nails out. His expression told all though; he was terrified.

That was the last straw. Pride had had enough.

"You little shit!" she screamed, lounging for Lust. Lust immediately tried dodging to another part of his bed, however Pride made use of the ultimate eye and her agility and grasped his short black hair, pulling him back. He produced what was the closest thing to a yelp his still developing vocal chords could manage.

"I tried being nice to you and this is what I get!? You ungrateful little--"

The ultimate eye had been so blinded by rage however that she didn't see the back of the hand that sent her flying.

After landing, she looked up and saw the scariest Wrath she had ever seen. Lust had already clung to the part of his leg he could, burying his face in it.

Wrath didn't say anything. His eyes said enough. They looked ready to kill. What was it about this silent but deadly rage that scared her so much more than when he was shouting curses and death threats at her?

"You….You son of a bitch!! How dare you strike me!?" she yelled, regaining herself and standing. "MOTHER!"

Mother re-entered the room, calm and collective. Pride ran to her.

"Mother! Wrath slapped me! Punish him! Punish him!" she told her.

Mother didn't seem to show any sympathy however. "I told you to behave didn't I, Pride?"

"But-But--!"

"Leave this room, now. Go see where Sister and Envy are." she ordered.

Pride bit her lip, then turned her head towards Wrath and Lust one more time.

"Trust me Wrath; I'll make you pay for this. You AND your little bitch."

And with that she stomped out of the room. Once she was gone, Mother approached Wrath.

"Wrath…I understand you were just protecting Lust, so I'll let it go this time. But if you attack Pride again I _will _punish you."

And with that she too left.

Sloth stared at Wrath, concerned. He wasn't saying anything, just staring at the ground.

"Papa?"

Then suddenly, he stomped his right foot very loudly, surprising the other three.

"GOD DAMN I HATE THAT WOMAN." he yelled to the ceiling. "I was ready to strangle her little neck! Roy, you're okay right!?" Lust had backed off and was now shaking and staring at Wrath. "Oh no, I didn't mean to scare you!" He got a chest full of nails again.

Sloth sighed deeply and bent down to pet a spooked Gluttony. She was a little worried when Wrath didn't start cursing Pride out. But now she couldn't help wondering; why had Pride bothered being so nice in the first place?

-:-

Back in the entrance way of the alchemist's mansion stood another homunculus, tall and lean. He was assuming the same preferred form the last one with his name used, with long green hair and both feminine and masculine features. He was staring out the doors aimlessly when the sound of foot steps forced him to turn his head.

There stood his creator, flushed from running through series of hallways, a warm smile on her face.

"Welcome home."

And Envy smiled back for the only person he would.


End file.
